Digital Hunters
by RealmOfEmptiness
Summary: For thousands of years the world of Remnant knew of only one Darkness, that of Grimm. But now evil forces from a completely different world threaten to undone the fragile peace of humankind, and only the power to believe in the impossible can defeat them. It all begins when Ruby Rose receives a mysterious device called "Digivice"...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Digimon franchise or RWBY. And I am surely not making money out of this

This is in honor of Monty Oum. Dreams never die, and his own will keep burning brightly in our hearts forever.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Little Red Riding Hood and Cocky Wolf**

* * *

Ruby Rose couldn't believe it. She was accepted into Beacon Academy! Two years ahead of the normal age, meaning she will be in the same year as her sister Yang. All thanks to Mister Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon, recognizing how awesome she was.

The little Red Riding Hood was so happy that, after leaving the Police Department where the kind professor gave her the great news instead of a fine for playing the vigilante, she started dancing on the street heedless of the disbelieving looks the few passerby gave her.

"I'm going to Be-a-con!" She sing-song happily. She twirled and jumped left and right like a ballerina on stage. "I'm going to Be-ac-on! I'm going to-oofh!"

Distracted as she was, it was only natural she ended up bumping into something, that something being another person. Strangely, following the crash of the two only Ruby fell to the ground: the other one stood straight, barely fazed. The same couldn't be said of the bag in their hands, its contents consisting of many DVDs and other digital storage devices scattering around on the street.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Ruby panicked and started picking them up while still kneeling on the ground. "I was just so excited and..! Let me help you!"

"No harm done." The other person replied in a monotone. A pallid, dainty and slender hand bent down and picked up a USB Drive with deliberate calm. Ruby looked up to finally see who she bumped into. When she did she tried to suppress a blush. And failed miserably.

He was a young man in his twenties, long silver hair reaching below his shoulders and tied into a ponytail. With pale, porcelain-like skin and blood-red eyes kept behind thin rectangular glasses he was quite beautiful, probably the most good-looking male Ruby has ever seen, his beauty marred only by his expressionless face. His clothes consisted of a lab coat worn over a jet-black military jacket with "D" shaped golden buttons. On his lower body he wore tight blue jeans held up by a belt with an octagonal buckle, unknown symbols running all over its surface. On his feet were white and blue sneakers, and strapped on both forearms he had rectangular devices that Ruby could not identify the function of.

So engrossed she was in her staring that she missed the man putting all remaining articles back in the bag and holding out a hand. "Do you need help?"

Hearing his voice Ruby snapped out of it. "Eh? I-I- am fine!" She stood up in a hurry and handed over what she picked up. "Sorry again. I was, just so excited!"

"I see." The man said while adjusting the contents of the bag. "Why?"

"It's because.." She tightened her fists in excitement and jumped in the air. "I was accepted at Beacon Academy!"

At those words the man stopped and slowly looked up, eyes fixed on Ruby. "Do you aim to be a Huntress?"

"Yes!" She beamed.

"Why?"

" 'Cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' " She giggles. "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know?" She stared at him a wide, crazy smile.

He didn't react, not a single facial muscle twitching. "This desire to help others...do you really believe in it? Or do you follow it only because you were told to?"

Ruby stopped at the unexpected serious question. Did she believe it? Of course she did! "I believe it." She replied deadly serious, all trace of joviality removed from her tone. "I really do. I want to be just like those heroes in the books my sister used to read to me every night before bed...Someone who fight for what is right, and protects people who cannot protect themselves."

They both stared at each other eyes for what seemed an eternity. At the end the man is the first to give up, closing his eyes as if in contemplation. "The real world is very different from a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why I want to be a Huntress! To make it better!" Ruby smiled.

"I see." He opened his eyes, focusing them on Ruby with such intensity the poor girl blushed again. "This determination that defies logic... Are you the same as them? Possible. It's worth a try." Suddenly he grabbed her right hand with his left.

"Eh? Eh! W-Wait, this is too sudden!" Ruby stammered. Her embarrassment turned into confusion when the man put a rectangular black and red device in her palm. It was the same size of a folded Scroll with a single screen and three buttons, a big one below the screen and two small ones to the left. At the top there was a strap.

"What's this?" She asked, eying it with childlike curiosity.

"It's called Digivice." The silver haired stranger said. "Its true function will become clear in due time. Your dreams, hopes, ambitions...if you manage to keep a hold of them and never let go of it, the Digivice will unlock your true hidden strength and give you the means to overcome all the obstacles you will face."

"Uh...what?" At that point Ruby was very confused.

"Chrysanthemum Vander."

"Eh?"

"It's my name." He said slowly. "You can call me Professor Chris. What's yours?"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose." She answered, unconsciously holding the Digivice to her chest.

"The sake of the world rests on your shoulders." He said those ominous words and walked past her. "Godspeed, Ruby Rose."

For a moment Ruby was frozen, incapable of reacting. "W-Wait! What do you...mean..?" She turned around, only to find the street desert. "Where did he go?"

She eyed the Digivice. "I..don't really understand what are you supposed to be." She smiled. "But refusing a gift brings bad luck. Sooo...I'll keep you for now."

She attached the device to her belt and started walking home again, eager to give the good news to her sister, father and uncle.

Unaware that weird but seemly unimportant encounter was only the first step into a world beyond her wilder fantasies.

* * *

From atop the cliff Ruby looked down, the corpse of the gigantic Grimm Nevermore dissolving next to her.

"We did it." She whispered in awe. "We really did it."

She wasn't exactly sure how she and Weiss ended on the flying Grimm's back, for some strange reason her memories of the event were a little fuzzy, but after being reunited with her sister and Blake the four of them, after a truly epic battle and impressive teamwork, managed to slay the beast.

Jaune and those other guys were amazing too: dealing with a Death Stalker was every bit as deadly as dealing with a Nevermore, but they pulled it off. And with a lot of explosions!

Yang waved a her, and she waved back. Yes, this was it she decided: she would become a Huntress, and protect the innocents from the Grimm. But now she wasn't alone anymore: Yang, Jaune, Blake...even Weiss despite her prideful character.

They were her friends: just the thought warmed her chest. Together with them, her dream wasn't so far away anymore.

As she hurried to regroup with the others she didn't notice the screen of the Digivice flashing, the silhouette of an egg appearing on it.

* * *

Weiss smiled. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Ruby smiled back. "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!" The white-haired girl declared with conviction.

But just as she was going to duck under the bed, the heiress noticed the strange device next to Ruby's pillow. "Ruby? What's that?"

"Ah. Actually, I don't know." She picked it up. "A guy I met on the street gave it to me. He said it's a 'Digivice'."

"Digivice? As, a Digital Device? Really informative." She said with her voice full of sarcasm. She scoffed. "You should know better that to accept suspicious gifts from strangers."

"To tell you the truth he was nice, even if a bit weird." The black haired girl started tapping the big button, changing blank page after blank page. "But no matter what I do, it doesn't-ah!" She exclaimed in surprise. This time the screen wasn't empty anymore: instead it housed the image of a white egg with blue stripes, pulsing even so often as if it was alive. "This wasn't here before!"

"An egg?" Weiss quirked an eyebrow. "What is it, some kind of Virtual Pet?"

"Maybe...?" Ruby was suddenly hit by an inspiration. "Say Weiss, does the name Chrysanthemum Vander say anything to you?"

Weiss crossed her arms over her chest and pondered. "Can't say it does. Why?"

"The guy who gave it to me, his hair were the same colour of yours. The same length too. So I thought, maybe you're related?"

"No." Weiss shook her head. "There isn't anyone among my parents with that name. Well, now I need to go. Bye. Good luck studying." She ducked under the bunk beds, only to come up and point at one of Ruby's papers. "That's wrong by the way." She said in a cheerful tone before ducking again.

"Eh?" Ruby looked at her notes, trying to identify what exactly was wrong and how to correct it.

"Hey, Ruby?" Weiss called again, one hand on the knob of the half-open door.

"Uh-huh?" She hummed as she turned to the side, the Digivice back to the side of the pillow.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." The heiress said with a soft voice before closing the door.

Ruby grinned, glad the relationships with her teammates were making progress.

Meanwhile, inside the forgotten Digivice...

_Thu-Thump!_

_"...Ta...mer..."_

The egg continued pulsing, maybe just a bit faster than before.

* * *

_Bang!_

"Feh!" Ruby huffed, watching the Beowolf fall down. "Was that the last!?"

"Yes!" Yang yelled not too far away, the corpses of two other Grimm behind her. Weiss and Blake were next to her, the first checking something on her Scroll and the second looking over her shoulders.

A week passed since their admission to Beacon. After many classes on the theoretic subjects that morning Team RWBY was given their first mission: the extermination of a pack of Grimm that threatened a village near the borders of Vale. So they prepared their equipments and took the Bullhead that would bring them to their destination.

Fighting the pack wasn't hard. Finding them was: they spent at least two hours searching the entire forests for them, only to have them suddenly pop up the exact moment they decided to have a break. Jerks.

"Good." Ruby folded Crescent Rose, put it in the backpack and walked towards her teammates. "It was easier during the Test: we didn't have to search for them."

"Oh yes, they found us. A Nevermore did to be precise." Weiss remarked without removing her eyes from the Scroll. "Look at how _that_ turned out."

"Are you...still angry about that?

Weiss sighed. "No, just saying. But I'm still wondering how we ended up on its ba- wait, what's going on?"

"Problems?" Yang asked.

"I'm trying to call the pilot to have him pick us up, but it's not working!"

"Some interference." Blake calmly stated, observing the screen flickering in and out before dissolving into static.

_Rumble!_

"Ah!" Ruby screamed. "An earthquake?!"

_Rumble! Rumble!_

"Here? It's not natu-!"

Whatever the silver haired girl was going to say would remain a mystery as a column of green energy erupted from the ground a few feet from them. The next instant a thick fog formed out of nowhere, quickly covering the entire field.

"Girls?" Yang said as they huddled together. "Whatever's happening...I don't like it."

From the mist emerged a being that had all four girls gasped in surprise and fear: it was an enormous bipedal lizard, his body completely black save for the white torso and a few red stripes on its limbs and its face. Green fins emerged from its back and its mouth was full of fangs as big as the girls. Red reptilian eyes looked at the four humans with hunger and primal fury.

"W-What kind of Grimm is that?!" Yang shrieked.

"I-I don't know!" Weiss stammered. "I never saw anything like that before!"

"It's coming!" Blake warned them. They scattered in four different directions, narrowly dodging the massive claw of the creature.

The next few minutes were a flurry of actions, as the unknown creature ferociously attacked them. Slashing with its claws, biting with its fangs, striking with his massive tail and even firing jets of super condensed flames from its mouth. The girls' teamwork was good, but like the Nevermore the creature proved resilient to all of their attacks. What's more, they used most of their Aura during the previous hunt and were now dangerously running out of it.

"AAH!" Her luck finally running out, Ruby was hit by the flailing tail of the beast and sent flying before dropping on the ground.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SISTER!" Eyes red with rage she doubled her attacks with newfound ferocity.

The creature responded by roaring loudly, the sound so intense it hurted the girls' eardrums. Taking advantage of the momentary lapse in concentration the beast fired another jet of fire, hitting Weiss, Blake and Yang and sending them crashing into the trees.

"Urgh...!" Ruby shakily stood up, blood dripping from her mouth. Judging from the pain in her chest... "Uh!" Yep, some of her ribs were either cracked or outright broken. She barely had the strength to stand up, let alone wield her scythe.

The beast, seeing the other three humans were unconscious, turned back and started walking towards Ruby, drool dripping from his open maws.

The black and red haired girl looked up at what was probably going to be her and her friends' executioner. "No!" She shook her head in denial. She would not die like this. Not before becoming a hero. Not before making the world a better place.

"I..."

But, most importantly...

"Will not succumb..."

She would not let this bastard hurt her friends any more!

"TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" She shouted in defiance.

_"Well said partner!"_

As if in response to Ruby's feelings the Digivice on her waist started releasing a strong light that blinded the creature and made it back away.

[ Play: Digimon Savers Opening 1 "Gou-ing! Going! My Soul!" ]

"What the..." Strangely Ruby's eyes were not bothered by the light, instead she felt the pain lessening. Her hand reached for the Digivice, inciting an even stronger burst of light. When it finally subsided…

"Oh yeah, being real feels _good!"_ A voice said in front of her. When she looked up Ruby's eyes were met with a truly bizarre sight.

Standing with its back facing her, **it** was taller than her, roughly the same height of her sister. White cargo pants covered its legs, ending in two paws with three red claws each. Its chest was bare, displaying light purple fur. Its arms were crossed over his chest, but she could see the hands were encased in gloves with five fingers, each one ending with a sharp claw. Many belt were latched on its arms and legs, and around his neck it wore a tattered black and red scarf.

And its head...its head was too covered in fur, with two dog hears. Then it turned towards her, revealing a wolfish face with red eyes and a mouth stretched into a smug and confident grin. "You alright partner? Muscle-head there didn't mess you too bad I hope." It-no, **he** said pointing as the still confused black beast with his thumb.

"N-No. I...feel better now." Ruby replied dumbly, still trying to understand what was happening. Who was he? A Grimm? Impossible it talked and Grimm weren't capable of it. A Faunus? She never heard they could look so...well, so like an real animal! And why was he calling her 'partner'?

"Good." He nodded. He turned back towards the black monster, who recovered and was running in their direction like a train full of murder. "Alright! Time for a warm-up!"

And then he _disappeared._

_"Licht Nagel!"_

Angry red slashes appeared on the creature's face, making it roar in pain and anger. The wolf-man was standing behind it, the claws on his hands glowing white. "Not enough! Not enough! _Licht Nagel!"_

As Ruby watched her strange saviour dancing around the enemy like a literal ray of light, while dealing more damage with each hit than her and her team did up until now, she was distracted by a beeping sound coming from the Digivice. Looking at it he found out two previously blank pages weren't empty anymore.

She called forth the first, displaying an image of her saviour and a text below. "Strabimon. Rookie Level. Beast Man Type. Special Attacks: Licht Nagel and Licht Bein." She read loud. The other had the image of the black beast. "DarkTyrannomon. Champion Level. Dinosaur Type. Special Attacks: Fire Blast and Iron Tail."

The now named Strabimon in the meantime was still unharmed, while DarkTyrannomon was covered in gashes and its own blood. Despite its sorry states and its ragged breath it continued its restless assault, alternating swipes of his claws and tail with blasts of fire.

"Geez!" Strabimon did a somersault to avoid another attack. "Too tough for his own good. What does it take to put you down?"

Darktyrannomon roared and raised its claws, but found itself immobilized when ice suddenly covered its left leg, the perpetrator none other than Weiss who, together with Black and Yang, finally regained consciousness.

That tiny opening was all Strabimon needed. "Nice work White!" He shot towards Darktyrannomon's face, left leg covered with light. _"Licht Bein!"_

Like a ray of light he hit with a flying kick Dartyrannomon's eye, the attack piercing straight through the brain. The colossal beast gave a last shudder before collapsing and disintegrating into particles of light.

[ Stop playing: Digimon Savers Opening 1 "Gou-ing! Going! My Soul!" ]

"Hell yeah!" Strabimon ran to Ruby and put an arm over her shoulders. "Did you see that partner? You and me, we're invincible together. And the others I suppose." He added after a pause.

"Eh? Eh?" Ruby was too confused by the recent events to form any meaningful sentence. That, and Strabimon's fur was very soft and fluffly.

"Ehi you!" Yang shouted, readying her shotgun-gauntlets. Weiss and Blake were watching the newcomer, the first with wariness and the second with shell-shocked surprise. "Get away from Ruby!"

"Relax Yellow." Strabimon waved her off. "As if I would harm my partner."

"Excuse me." Ruby finally managed to recover. "Strabimon, was it?" He nodded. "Why are you calling me partner? And what are you?"

"Why, it's because you, Ruby, are my partner. And I'm yours!" He pointed at her and then at the Digivice. "Bound together by the Digivice, you are my Tamer, the one who will help me evolve and become the strongest Digimon in the world!"

"Digimon?" The four girls repeated in unison.

"Yes, Digimon. That's what I am, a **Digi**tal **Mon**ster."

He grinned. "Nice to meet'cha!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hello, this is me, RealmOfEmptiness. But you can call me just Realm for short.

Initially this story was planned to be put in the back seat in favor of my other new recent fic, "From Darkness to Light." However, those of you who came here from the Digimon section may not be aware of this, but Monty Oum, creator, animator, and voice actor of RWBY, passed away a few days ago. His friends and colleagues at Team Rooster Teeth asked that those who wish to honour him do something creative, to use our imagination to make the world a brighter place.

"From Darkness to Light" and "Digital Hunters" are my tributes. I hope it meets with approval.

Just so you know: constructive criticisms are allowed, but flames will be instantly deleted. If you want to insult me do it on PM.

I am searching for a beta-reader, both for this fic and "From Darkness to Light". If interested contact me. In the meantime stay tuned for the next chapter, **Chapter 2: Stoic Headmaster and Deadpan Digital Genius**. Until then, goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Digimon franchise or RWBY. And I am surely not making money out of this.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stoic Headmaster and Deadpan Digital Genius**

* * *

"So, let me get this right. Your name is Strabimon. You're a Digimon, an acronym for [Digital Monster]."

"Yup."

"You're a lifeform made entirely of computer data and binary code, as opposed to humans which are made of matter and DNA. What's more, Digimons originated from the Digital World, which is a parallel world to ours also made of data."

"Pretty much, yeah. So what's the problem then?"

"The problem is that this is completely _preposterous!_" Weiss shouted and threw her hands in the air. "Digital monsters are impossible! A parallel world is impossible! You are impossible!"

"Oh, I see what you mean." Strabimon put his hands on his waist. "So I am impossible?"

"Yes!"

"I am not real, just a figment of imagination?"

"Yes!"

"And you just spent the last few minutes discussing with a figment of imagination?"

"Yes!" Weiss repeated again, only for her eyes to widen once she realized the last question's meaning.

The Digimon's pinkie dug the inside of his ear, before taking it out and blowing something invisible off the top. "I wonder what that say about your intelligence." He commented with a mocking grin.

Ruby and Yang snorted in amusement, while Blake used a hand to cover the small smirk forming on her lips.

"Why you-!" Weiss stomped on the ground, incensed, red spreading over her pale cheeks.

"Geez, let's all chill down, alright?" Yang quickly step between the heiress and the Digimon. Turning to look at the latter she cleared her throat and showed a polite smile. "Look Strabimon, sorry for yelling at you before. You appeared out of nowhere, so...but you saved Ruby, and this make you cool in my book."

"As if I would have let that muscle-head harm my Tamer." Strabimon waved his hand in a dismissive manner."I am the best after all!"

"That's the thing." Blake interjected. "Why are you calling Ruby 'Tamer'?" She looked at the girl in question, who just shook her head. "And where do you come from? How did you arrived here from this...'Digital World'?"

"Partner is my Tamer Black, that's all there is to it." Blake frowned at the nickname. "Muscle-head probably came from the Digital World, but I do not."

"What? But you-"

Strabimon pointed at Ruby with his thumb. "I was born here in the Human World. Partner gave birth to me."

"""What?!""" Yang, Ruby and Weiss screamed at the same time, while Blake just looked at the younger girl in shock.

The blonde put her hands on Ruby's shoulders and began to shake her violently. "RUBY! WHEN? WHERE? HOW?! DID THEY DO THINGS TO YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING?! YOU DIDN'T HOLD A HOT-DOG WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED, DID YOU!? I DON'T WANT TO BE AN AUNTIE YET!"

"Yang, please stop." Ruby begged, eyes replaced by swirling spirals. "I'm gonna puke."

Strabimon raised an eyebrow at the display. "You humans are _weird._"

"Ooh, you are no right to say that!" Weiss fumed as she dragged Yang away from Ruby, while Blake supported the fainting silver-eyed girl. "Stop saying misleading things and tell us the truth!"

"I told you the truth." He protested.

"Than why you said Ruby gave birth to you?!"

"Because that's what happened! I was created from Partner's dreams."

"What?" Recovering in an instant Ruby stood up and pointed at herself. "My...dreams?"

"Uh uh." Strabimon scratched his head. "It's just something I _know_. The Digivice-" He pointed at the black and red device still in Ruby's hands. "During the time you kept it with you, took the energy created by your emotions and ideas and shaped it into a Digi-Egg. When it hatched, I came out." He pushed forward his chest with pride.

Ruby gaped, eyes switching from Strabimon to the Digivice and back a few times. Remembering the words told by the one who gave her the mysterious device, she finally understood their meanings. Yet, she couldn't still fully believe it.

After all, her dream is-

"All you gave us was just one insane theory after the other." Weiss' chilling voice cut through the mood like a scalpel. "Why don't you show us some _proof_, uh?"

"Has anyone ever told you have trust issues, White?"

"My name is Weiss Schnee, not White!"

"Beat me." Strabimon shrugged. "Apart from Ruby all you humans look the same to me. And proof..." He scratched his left ear before tsking. "Don't wanna, but I guess I need to mention that. Partner: point the Digivice's screen and me and say 'Strabimon, Digitalize'."

"Eh?" Ruby, Digivice held in her right hand, raised and pointed it at Strabimon. "Strabimon...Digitalize?"

The screen lighted up. Starting from his feet Strabimon's body broke down into pixels that flew into the screen.

"What?" Shouted a startled Yang. "Where did he go?"

"_Right there."_

Team RWBY's eyes widened even further at the sound of Strabimon's voice coming...from the Digivice. Ruby held up the device, revealing the scowling- and _moving_ -image of the Digimon on the screen.

"_Digimons are made of data, so even something like this is possible. A Tamer can store her Digimon into the Digivice if need arise."_ He told then before starting to shift uncomfortably. "_But damn it's cramped here!"_

"Here's your proof Weiss." Yang said to the stunned heiress.

"How do I get you out?" Ruby asked.

"_Just say: 'Strabimon, Realize'."_

"Girls." At the sound of Blake's voice the rest turned to face her, finding a troubled look on the usually stoic face. "I think...We're gonna need help here."

* * *

"Welcome back." Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, greeted the members of Team RWBY as they entered his office. "I trust your first assignment went well?"

"Uh...We're alive?" Yang said lamely.

"I sure hope so." He took a sip from his coffee's cup. "Now, can I ask why you requested a meeting with me, and a private one at that?"

The girls looked at each others before Weiss stepped forward and sighed. "It's better we show you. Ruby?"

"Yes!" The younger girl also stepped forward and raised a device Ozpin couldn't discern the nature of. "Strabimon, Realize!"

Pixels shot out of the screen, gathering and giving shape to the form of Strabimon. "Yo!" The Digimon greeted the aged man with a grin and a raised hand. "You the egghead that run this place?"

Ozpin merely raised an eyebrow at the sight. While Team RWBY berated Strabimon for his lack of manners he looked down at his cup, took another sip and decided he needed more coffee.

* * *

"...I see." Ozpin removed his hand glowing with Aura from Strabimon's shoulders. After an explanation of what happened during the mission and who Strabimon was, Ozpin asked to test the Digimon for the presence of Aura, and thus a Soul, in order to confirm without a shadow of doubt that he wasn't a Grimm. "How odd."

"What's odd?"

"Mister Strabimon here definitely has Aura." The grey-haired man tapped his cane on the ground. "But I never quite saw one such as his own before. It's dense, controlled and organized to a degree I didn't think possible. Furthermore, the majority of it is concentrated around a spherical mass."

"That was my Digicore." Strabimon replied uneasily, claws scratching at his chest. "Every Digimon has one, and its contain our most important data. We can't exist without it."

"So it's your equivalent of a soul." Ozpin mused, finding himself intrigued. "With such proof before me, I would be a fool to not believe you." He reassured the girls. "However, a lot of questions remain, such as why Miss Rose was given a Digivice and how that other Digimon appeared where you were."

"_This is something I can provide the answers for."_ A new voice, unknown for all but Ruby, suddenly came out of nowhere.

The Digivice flew out of Ruby's hands and hovered in midair. The screen projected a cone of light towards the ceiling, a holographic figure forming within it.

Chrysanthemum Vander opened his eyes, looking around the area before setting them down on the young Tamer. "_We meet again, Ruby Rose."_

"Ah!" She pointed at him. "You're that guy I met on the street!"

"_Correct."_ Vander's glare shifted to Strabimon. "_I see my 'gamble' paid off. Rookie Strabimon. The genes of AncientGarurumon. Promising."_

"AncientGarurumon..." Strabimon whispered.

"Are you the person that gave Miss Rose the Digivice?" Ozpin asked.

"_Correct. My name is Chrysanthemum Vander. I know who you are: Ozpin, Beacon's Headmaster."_ Vander replied. "_To answer your first question: Ruby Rose was given a Digivice by me in order to see if she had the qualifications to form a bond with a Digimon. In other words, to become a Tamer."_

"Hey hey." Yang lightly elbowed Blake's side and whispered. "He's hot!"

The black-garbed girl rolled her eyes.

"Mister Vander, why did you wanted to see if Miss Ruby could become a Tamer?" Ozpin continued in stoic stance that betray no emotions.

"_Because the presence of Tamers is necessary."_

"Why?"

"_This tie with your second question."_ Vander waved his hand. "_To answer that, a longer explanation is necessary."_

And then the room vanished. Pavement, walls, ceiling and furniture all dissolved into pixels, leaving behind nothing but an endless expanse of iridescent colors and floating numbers. The sight startled the girls before they realized it was just another hologram. Strabimon moved closer to Ruby, just in case, while Ozpin touched where his desk was supposed to be, confirming it was still there.

Their surroundings started changing, giving them the impression they were falling down a tunnel. It continued for what felt like hours, but were likely only a few seconds, before they arrived at the top of a cliff overlooking a vast green plain which housed a lake. What stood out was the presence of old, rusty railroads, trains and telephone towers scattered haphazardly all around.

"_The Digital World."_ Chrysanthemum frizzled out and reappeared at the top of a train. "_It was born as the same time as the Human World, and evolved parallel to it. One made of matter, and the other of information."_ He did the same thing again, appearing beside Ruby. "_Continents, islands, deserts, mountains and oceans. Almost all kinds of terrain one can find on Remnant also exist there. However, as data is easy to modify, the features of any particular area of the Digital World are subject to immediate and drastic alteration at any time."_

In a flurry of pixels the landscape changed, showing a mountain with one side covered by skyscrapers, another by a glacier and the final one by flowing lava. Another change, and they were standing below a golden city apparently build atop clouds and flying in the sky.

"Amazing!" Ruby squealed, eyes alight with excitement. "It's like being in a fairy tale!"

"Or it could be just a fabrication." Weiss scoffed.

"_Biometrical data show you doubt that statement."_ Vander appeared behind Weiss, spooking her, before moving beside Ozpin. The landscape changed again to a city with creatures of various shapes and appearances moving around mindless of the humans observing them. "_Instead of humans and Grimm, the dominant lifeforms of the Digital World are Digimons. Normally, the two worlds were never supposed to interact."_

"But they did." Ozpin said.

"_Correct." _The landscape went completely black, save for the giant image of two Scrolls being connected by lines of light. "_Interferences began when Remnant developed the technology to build computers and the Cross Continental Transmit System for long distance communications."_

A map of Remnant appeared, the points where the Four Kingdoms were situated being connected to each other by multiple lines of light.

"_As the exchange of information grew, so did the electronic network of Remnant. This created a resonance with the nature of the Digital World, allowing deleted data from Remnant to be sent to the Digital World."_ He stopped, a wave of his hand returning the landscape to pitch-black. "_However, the resonance started only recently. Even with more time to evolve, passage between the two worlds isn't normally possible. An unknown force from the Digital World is behind the appearance of interference points in the dimensional barrier, resulting in content from the Digital World spilling into Remnant. Those interference points manifest in the affected area as a field of fog. Thus, I call them 'digital fields'."_

"You speak in the plurals." Ozpin commented, taking so many new revelations at once without flinching. "DarkTyrannomon wasn't the first Digimon to appear on Remnant." It was not a question, but a statement.

_"Correct. This is the fourth appearance of a digital field so far, yet another proof that they aren't a natural phenomenon. Two appeared in Vytal, and one in Atlas. I was able to deal with the first two myself, but the distance from the third forced me to use the local resources."_

"Local resources? ...Oh." Ozpin's eyes light up in understanding. "Last month there was an uproar in Atlas because someone hacked into the capital servers, shut down the city's systems and took control of the local forces of Atlesian Knights, sending them to fight an unknown into an abandoned area."

"_That was my doing, yes."_

The girls of Team RWBY turned to stare at Vander in disbelief. Strabimon just looked confused, while Ozpin calmly took another sip of coffee. "A bit extreme, don't you think?"

"_It was necessary."_ The hacker replied with an expressionless face.

"And impressive." The Headmaster's gaze turned calculating. "Atlas is the most technological advanced between the Four Kingdoms, and yet not only their own technology was wrestled out of their control inside the very heart of their territory, they still have no idea how it was possible." Ozpin's thoughts went back to the mails his friend Ironwood sent him. "You also know a lot about the Digital World and apparently possess the means to create a Digimon." He gestured to Strabimon before looking the hacker in the eyes. "Who are you Chrysanthemum Vander?"

"_Your question answers itself."_ He replied in a monotone.

"Let me rephrase it: _what_ are you?"

"_I cannot answer that question."_

"Can't...or don't want?"

"_Both."_

"Aaargh!" Yanag shouted, ruffling her hair furiously. "Am I the only one totally confused by what they're talking about?"

"Yes." Weiss' voice was laced with heavy sarcasm.

Blake stepped forwards and raised a hand. "Mister Vander. Am I correct into assuming you want to gather Tamers to deal with Digimons appearing in Remnant?"

"_Correct."_

"Why? It's true we struggled against DarkTyrannomon, but we are just first year students and were already exhausted. Surely Hunters can deal with other Digimons?"

"_That is correct...to a certain extent."_ He tilted his head. "_There are three main reasons for my decision. The first is that I don't want knowledge of the Digital World to become public, as that will inevitably prompt unscrupulous individuals to take advantage of it. I decided to inform you all because you were direct witnesses, and Ozpin because I deemed him trustworthy."_

A figure of a Digimon appeared in the air with an open Scroll on its side, the latter's screen showing only static. "_The second is that Digimons, by their own nature, caused all electric devices to malfunction just by being near them. The more powerful a Digimon is, the stronger the effect."_

"That...would be a problem, yes." Ozpin conceded. "Especially if the Grimm were to take advantage of it."

"_The third reason is that there are Digimons that Hunters can't possibly defeat."_ A screen appeared with the image of a Digimon on it. Said Digimon resembled a green ball with beady black eyes, floppy ears and a pacifier.

"So cute!" Ruby and Yang squaled, only to be silenced by Weiss with a chop to the head.

"_As the size and complexity of their data increase, Digimons are given different classifications. Among them are 'Levels', which give a rough estimate of their overall strength. The first Level is called Baby, as the Digimon is just born."_

The image changed, with the Digimon now being bigger and with its lower body encased in a shell. "_The next Level is In-Training, so called because the Digimon starts mastering its own power."_

Vander gestured to Strabimon. "_The next Level is Rookie. Most Digimons are at this level."_

The image changed to show DarkTyrannomon. "_The next Level is Champion. Most Digimon stopped their evolution at this level, as it is the most stable."_

Next it showed a knight in thick armor wielding a large sword. "_Those Digimons who don't stop and keep refining their power reached the next level, called Ultimate. It is largely considered the epitome of what a Digimon can become. However, this is incorrect, for there is a level even beyond Ultimate."_

The landscape changed to show a burning city, an army of Digimon pushing another out of it.

"_This legendary level...is called _Mega_."_

The army that was pushed back split in the middle, revealing a vision that sent a shiver down the spines of those watching. It was a giant mechanical dragon, its size dwarfing most building known to them. It advanced slowly but inexorably, the rain of attacks from the other army failing to even scratch its armor. At the same time the two cannons on its back started glowing with an eerie crimson light.

"**G**_**i**_**G**_**a**_ **C**_**a**_**N**_**n**_**O**_**n**_**S!" **The dragon screeched in a horribly distorted voice before firing two beams of energy.

The next instant a giant explosion swallowed the other army and the city with it. When it subsided all that was left was a giant crater.

Ozpin's cane and cup fell from his hands.

"_A Mega Digimon has the power to completely destroy a single Kingdom in three days."_ Vander calmly said from behind the petrified humans. Strabimon on the other hand was trembling in excitement, the display of absolute strength making his blood boil and tempting him with the promise to, one day, reach the same Level.

"We can't let that happen." The aged Huntsman declared with absolute certainty.

"_And that is why I made possible for Digimon Tamers to exist."_ Vander replied as their surroundings collapsed back into Ozpin's office. "_Digimons partnered with Humans have the ability to go beyond their limits, gaining access to a power that allow them to stand even against Mega Digimons. This is a worst case scenario of course, one I wouldn't allow."_

"Wait! Does...does this mean you aren't sure?" Weiss demanded, trying hard to keep up her usual composure.

"_Correct. I am not omniscient, and there are still parts of the Digital World I don't have access to. I know something is making Digimon appears on Remnant, but not_ why. _This is a question that must be answered. In the meantime I would like to for Ruby Rose and the Tamers that will come after her to look for possible hints and deal with the Digimons that appear on Remnant."_

"Deal?" Ruby asked.

The hacker looked behind his shoulders and glared. "_Convincing them to go back to the Digital World. Or killing them if they don't comply."_

"What?!" Yang protested. "Now wait just a moment! Grimm are one thing, but what if those other Digimons are intelligent like Strabimon?"

"_All Digimons are intelligent. DarkTyrannomon was too: he just didn't bother to communicate."_ That comment made the blonde stop. "_However, your concern are unfounded. Digimons don't die."_

Vander waved his hand. From the Digivice's screen came out a flow of pixels that formed into a black and green striped egg. "_Digimons don't age. And when they are slay their Digicore and personality data disperse, only to later reform as a Digi-Egg. While keeping memories rarely happen, this allow Digimons to live their lives over again, ad infinitum."_

"So, this is..." Blake asked, eyeing the egg.

"_DarkTyrannomon, yes. The Digivice has an in-build function to gather and store Digi-Eggs until I am able to send them back into the Digital World. Transfer." _With that final command the egg disappeared in a flash of light.

"B-But I have school!" Ruby protests.

"_This will not be a problem: Digimons are attracted to power and potential, and the Digivice is the ultimate embodiment of it. Many Digimons will search you out, hoping to replace Strabimon as your Digimon."_

"As if!" Strabimon bared his claws. "I will kick the butt of anyone idiotic enough to try that."

Vander nodded. "_Do so. If needed I will also provide special transportation and other upgrades. This is all for now. Goodbye."_

And with that Chrysanthemum Vander's holographic projection faded, the Digivice flying back into Ruby's hand.

* * *

At the same time, in another place, the real Chrysanthemum Vander opened his eyes, his body resting in a supine position. The right side of his body was covered by a scanner of sort, it numerous leds humming softly. "Datamon: report."

"There was a bit of degradation, but I quickly fixed it." An android-like Digimon with long arms floated next to him. "However, I advised against other operations in the near future. Leave monitoring the first Tamer to me: you should take your time to rest and recover Boss."

"Impossible." He replied in a monotone. "I cannot recover."

Datamon's single organic eye cringed. "I...I know, but-"

"Enough Datamon." The hacker firmly ended the discussion. "I have a new task: send probes to monitor all of Beacon's students. Also, prepare the frames for three new Digivices."

Datamon blinked. "Didn't you say humans of their age are unsuited for the 'Blue Card' program?"

"Yes. However, establishing a link with an already existing Digimon is another story."

"Ah? Ah, I see. Will do." Datamon replied. "Anything else?"

"...I will sleep now. Put on track number 35."

"Yes Boss." the Digimon picked up a pair of headphones, set the playlist and put them over Vander's ears before floating away to do his duty.

The young man waited for the lyrics to begin.

"_Here's to being human_

_All the pain and suffering_

_There's beauty in the bleeding_

_At least you feel something"_

He closed his eyes.

"_I wish I knew what it was like_

_To care enough to carry on_

_I wish I knew what it was like_

_To find a place where I belong, but"_

His lips mouthed three words.

_"I Am Machine"_

* * *

**Q&amp;A:**

**Matt:** yes.

**undead3:** this segment was fast paced because I didn't feel the need to cover unchanged canon events. The next chapters will be different.

They hunted down a pack of Beowulf. Meaning, when they fought DarkTyrannomon they were tired and low of Aura. Add in it that DarkTyrannomon is a strong tank, and their attacks did less damage than normal.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, **Chapter 3: Fledgling Knight and Naive Dinosaur**. Until then, goodbye.


End file.
